Sword Art Online: The Tale of Three
by Purple Apathy
Summary: A story about three friends caught in the world of "Sword Art Online". My first attempt at a fanfic so chances are it's terrible, however if you have a minute do check it out. A story based entirely on OC's, which will be update fairly regularly.


Sword Art Online: The Tale of Three

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been four years since I had moved to Japan from England. My father had died and I went to live with my sister, being Japanese it shouldn't have been an issue. However it was hard to adjust, a new school, a new town, a new everything! As one might imagine it was dreadful, who wanted to be friends with the transfer student who preferred the company of virtual characters to actual people?

At the time I had hoped to just keep my head down, finish school and proceed to some run of the mill university like every other person. That was until I met them, the two boys from the class next door who spent their lunch discussing retro video games and all things alike.

I was strolling through the halls looking for somewhere to sleep when their conversation grabbed me.

"Look, Shigure, whilst the Nomad class is powerful it lacks the ability to progress late game into something more substantial." A voice announced from a nearby classroom

The words of the stranger slowly began reeling me into their conversation. Two boys, one tall with short blonde hair, the other with curly brown hair sat arguing.

"It doesn't need a-…" I cut the second boy off mid sentence, as I knew perfectly well what he was getting at.

"Late game as the skill tree provides a strong alternative" I interjected proudly.

"What he said." A finger judgmentally landed in front of me

Up close the two boys were nothing impressive. The first of two had chestnut eyes, which provided him with a relaxing aura. His body was less impressive however, at around 5"9 he was very frail, a single touch looked like it could break him in half. His counter part was extremely plain. He possessed green eyes and looked as if he could hide with ease in plain sight.

"A fan of Slayer Sign Arena" A silence fells as the words drifted aimlessly out of the first boys mouth.

"Yeah…yeah I guess so."

A few seconds went by, the silence forcing its way through my skin like needles.

Still silence.

I began sweating, beads ran down my forehead, my face burning from the embarrassment coursing through my veins. Out of nowhere his arm lunged at me, cowering I attempted to block my face from the impact, but was pleasantly surprised to find he had diverted its course around my shoulder.

"NIIIIICCCEEE… we should play some time, I'm Akito" His face lighting up with glee as he proceeded. "And that over there is Shigure" His hand flailing in the vague direction of the other boy.

"I'm Sakamoto, nice to meet you"

"Sword art" The two words darted out of Shigure's mouth without second thought.

"Nice one Shigure, I almost forgot." Scratching his head nervously he continued, "This Sunday the biggest game of all time is coming out, fancy playing with us?"

Did they want to be friends? I hadn't expected to talk to anyone, and now people wanted me to come and join their group!

"Yeah, sure"

"Great, Ill send a copy over to your house so you can join us. See you later bro."

With that they both stood up and left just as quickly as it had all begun. It's unquestionable these guys are weird but from this point on they are my weird friends, and soon we will be hanging out, even if it is on a virtual world.

The rest of the week went by in a slow

Sunday evening had finally arrived. After months of anticipation the day was here, I was ready, the world was ready… or at least we thought we were. In reality no one was prepared for the events that followed.

With haste I unlocked the front door. We had arranged to meet at 11:00pm on the Sword Art servers, and I had no intention of letting my friends down. A gentle thudding echoed around the house as I ascended the stairs, entering my room I scanned the area for my Nerve Gear, an interesting contraption that would allow me to enter the virtual battlefield. Gently placing it on my head, and laying down on my bed, I took a deep breath and began my journey.

"Link start!"


End file.
